


Soulless Pacifist

by End_Transmission



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 2nd Person, Ambiguous gender! Frisk and Chara, Gen, Implied potential major character death?, JUST SPOILERS ALL OVER, No Mercy ending spoilers!, Not dialogue heavy, Pacifist Ending Spoilers!, Playing around with how things work in the underground...may not be accurate?, Plz do not be spoiled, Reader Is Frisk, first fic in awhile, mostly introspective, no relationships - Freeform, one sort of swear word?, reader POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/End_Transmission/pseuds/End_Transmission
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you go to the surface with your friends, you know what will happen. You are not above the consequences. But maybe, with what little power you have...you can make a different decision. As you say goodbye to all of the friends you have made, you think about your decision.</p>
<p>In which Frisk makes a different decision following the destruction of the barrier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulless Pacifist

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> It's been quite awhile since I've created any fanfiction, and this is the first time I've ever posted to AO3. Below is just a drabble-type story, the idea of which has probably already been done. I'm well aware that some aspects of the decision Frisk has made and the magic involved may not be on point with canon. But hopefully it is explained enough/works well enough that you won't care much. This story is mostly introspective, with some interaction and very little dialogue. Please enjoy.

Knowing that you won’t come back to leave with them, it fills you with sadness.

It is especially hard to smile when Toriel suggests a long walk to say farewell to the many, many friends you have made in the underground. Knowing that she and the others will wait, and wait, and wait until they finally get the hint that you’re not coming back, it fills you with regret. Knowing what will happen if you cross to the surface with them, however, fills you with determination. 

It is that ever persistent, ever present determination that drives you onward. You can feel it quivering deep within the pits of your stomach as you wave a quick ‘goodbye’ to Burgerpants, who probably couldn’t care less but gives you a short wave anyway. You can feel it building in your chest as you transverse Hotland, even as you stop to hug (quickly, it burns!) Vulkin, even as you don’t hug Tsunderplane but you do, of course, give them a light tap on the wing which sends them skittering away with a blush and the adamant _“It’s not like I like you!”_

You stop to talk to 01 and 02. Judging by their clasped hands and happy chatter, they are going to be very happy together. 01 takes you aside for a moment and thanks you profusely for helping him with his little romance partner. 

_“But…you never did tell me why you kept beating on 02’s chest like a pair of drums. Was there…something between you two?”_

You giggle lightly as you assure him that, no, you didn’t have any romantic intentions towards his beloved fellow guard. You just thought their reactions were funny. 01 seems a little affronted by this, but gestures you on your way with a last goodbye. Knowing that they may one day get married on the surface, and you won’t be there to see it…you shove it aside with your determination. 

You give Muffet what’s left of your gold. You tell her that you’re sorry it’s not more, but you spent a lot of it on various foodstuffs in order to get this far. What you don’t expect is the suspicious look she gives you. Even as she clasps the gold to her chest, she frowns and wonders why you’re giving it away in the first place. You hurriedly assure her that it won’t mean much on the surface. Also, you’re sure that your surrogate goat-mom will take good care of you. For a second, you’re worried she won’t buy it. But then her face lights up and she nods, bids you goodbye, and turns back to her spider friends in excitement. Knowing that you just dodged that bullet, it fills you relief. 

As you pass into waterfall, you’re forced to stop as a sudden pain shoots through your head. For a moment, you think you hear a whisper in your ear, a soft voice asking just what the hell you think you’re doing. But then the determination rises up, feeling almost like bile, and the pain fades and it’s still you. 

The sounds of the echo flowers as you pass them fill you with hope and renew your determination. They are almost loud in their borrowed excitement, and you know the movement towards the surface has already begun. There is a quick spark of worry for all of your friends. After all, the overworld could be quite cruel. But this, too, you push aside. They were not weak, they would fend fine for themselves. And you would dare any human to spend ten minutes with Papyrus and not come out of the meeting with a brand new friend. 

You would feel remiss if you passed up Tem Village, even if you never quite understood the temmies. They do seem happy to see you, though. And happy about the future. Even if you leave feeling a bit more confused than before, you’re glad you stopped by. 

You speak with Napstablook and Mettaton for a long time, although speaking may not be the proper verb. Really, you listen as Mettaton lays out the future for himself, Blook, and Shyren. You find yourself thinking that maybe Mettaton isn’t really as self-obsessed as he seems. He really does enjoy bringing happiness to others, and this time that means more than just his fans. You wish them the best of luck, and your soul twitters with the conviction of your words. You hope that the overworld will enjoy the trio for all that they’re worth. 

In Snowdin, it’s the dogs you are most excited to see. It fills you with warmth that they seem equally as excited to see you. You hug the dog amalgamate with a squish, wondering how you could have ever found it frightening. You say goodbye to the others in different ways. A pet (and only one, lest it get too excited) for Lesser Dog, and a round of them for Greater Dog. For a moment you think Greater Dog might sense the lingering sadness in you, for it whines as it licks your face. The petting seems to distract it, however, and it is soon its normal, happy self. 

You pet Doggo, too, but only after asking permission, and you make sure to bounce from one foot to the other with every movement, so that you stay in his sights. For the dog couple, you allow them to get their fill of sniffing you, and you make sure that you pet them both equally, briefly hugging them close to you. You also, of course, wish them luck on the next nose nuzzling championship. With the previous winners separated, you’ve no doubt the dog duo will win. 

You find it hard to leave the town. So hard, in fact, that for a while you do nothing but sit near the Christmas tree, your eyes trained towards the skelebro’s house. There are not many monsters left to say your farewells to, you know. There will be even less in the ruins. You feel like your journey, is finally coming to an end. Knowing this…it fills you with too many emotions to name. You cry, and not for the first time in the last few hours. The tears are both memories and the future on your tongue. Somehow, both of those things taste like cinnamon-butterscotch pie. 

When you finally leave, it is with head bowed and shoulders hunched. You feel your determination slipping as you move closer to the ruins. You know you can turn back now, if you want to. You can return to your friends and walk with them into the surface sunset. They would know no better. They would welcome you. It is the voice that whispers these thoughts into your ear, however, that brings your determination roaring back. It reminds you why you cannot do that, and as you remember the voice fades. 

You’re filled with Determination. 

You try not to look around as you pass quickly through Toriel’s home. (You must think of it as hers, and not yours. It was never yours.) It is a quiet walk through the ruins. You spend perhaps too much time talking to the various froggits, but they don’t seem to mind. You think they, of all the monsters, understand some unspoken thing. They are happy to leave. But they know that it will be without you. This doesn’t bother you, really. They will be the last to arrive at the surface. Perhaps, it will be them who will tell your friends to finally give up on you. Or perhaps they will say nothing at all. Somehow, however, you know that your final decision will be a secret safe with them. You’re filled with a complexity of feelings. 

You walk slowly up to Asriel, surprised but pleased to see that he is still in his true form, for now. For a second he seems surprised to see you. But then that fades into expectation and he smiles at you, and that smile is tinged with sadness. 

_“Don’t worry about me. Someone has to take care of these flowers.”_

When you don’t leave but instead sit on the ground near the flowers, you strike up a conversation. Or rather, you listen while Asriel talks. Truthfully, you don’t really listen all that much. You’ve heard this before, the tidbits he gives you about Chara. The voice in your head sounds affronted, but you simply soothe them away. Asriel isn’t wrong, after all. Eventually, Asriel urges you to leave. When you refuse, he’s adamant that you must have something better to do. 

_“Like going back to your friends and leaving the underground?”_

But you refuse. 

He argues with you for a while, but then finally lets the topic drop. Silence falls over the patch of flowers as it works its way into your conversation. After some time, Asriel yawns and lays down in the flowerbed, telling you that he feels pretty sleepy all of a sudden. It’s not long before he falls asleep, and you swear as he does you can see his form growing weaker. It won’t be long now, you know. 

While he sleeps you walk back through the ruins. You’re pleased to see that the other monsters have already left. It’s harder this time to ignore the home as you walk through it, but you manage. You only go as far as the door to Snowdin this time, and for a while you stare at it. Because now, you are at the crux of your decision. 

If you shut the door, you’re almost certain that magic will seal it back into place. And that, once sealed, only magic will bid it open again. You are determined, and in many ways you know you are stronger than the monsters of the underground. But you have no magic, and so you hope you will have no way to open the door again. 

There is, of course, a variable that concerns you. Flowey, being a monster and the remnants of a boss monster at that, may very well have the magic it would take to open the door. You can only hope he doesn’t or, if he does, that he won’t bother. 

In truth, there are things that make your plan weak. Flowey’s potential to open the door, for one. The chance that the others will not take the hint and will try and come for you, for another. Facing down Toriel, that door won’t even be an obstacle. Once the door is shut, you know that the voice in your head will be furious. And if that door ever opens again, your decision will be for naught. 

But you can’t think of anything else to do. And you have tried. When you had last gone to the surface, you had only been there a weak before nightmares filled with Chara had all but destroyed you. Not long after, Chara had overtaken you completely. And they had ruined everything. Your friends, sweet and unsuspecting, had been easy targets. With each kill, much like before, you had faded more into the background as Chara grew stronger. It had taken everything you had to reset again, but you had. 

And you had sat in those flowers for what felt like hours. This was the fruition of your choices. This was the consequence of what you had done. You had called Chara back. And when you had all but faded, and they had given you the choice, you had offered them your soul for a chance to try again. To do it right. To save everyone you had doomed. You had thought Chara would be content with that. You were stupid to think so. 

So you had sat in the flowers and thought. Scenario after scenario had danced through your head, each one rejected until you came to this decision. Your friends deserved their freedom. So you would save them, you would save Asriel so that he could grant that to them. And then you would retreat back to the ruins, wait for the last monsters to leave, and then do your best to lock yourself in. 

Chara would be angry. In fact, they were already growing furious in the back of your mind. But except for Flowey, there would be nothing to kill. You would probably lose yourself to Chara for a while, their anger would no doubt give them strength. If they did kill Flowey, that would help them too. During that time, the risk of escape would be the highest. If Chara talked Flowey into helping, or if the others came back…but you hoped that, with enough time, you would overcome Chara again. With no growing LOVE, you thought it was possible. And then, the others would be safer. 

In truth, you aren’t sure what it will mean for you even if you do succeed. Toriel’s home would have some food, you’re sure. That would eventually run out. Would Flowey be able to leave the ruins without opening the door? If he could, would he ever agree to bring you food? If not, you know what will happen, eventually. For a moment, that thought along with the risk of failure makes you hesitate. Makes you seriously consider leaving the door open. Makes you think of returning to your friends. 

But then images fill your head.  
Happy images.  
Images of your friends happy and safe on the surface.  
They filled you with Determination.  
And the door shuts with a crash.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! Critique is more than welcome, although please avoid just bashing without purpose. And if you liked it, I'd love to hear from you as well. You can also contact me on my tumblr at http://pyroweasel.tumblr.com/. It's a lot of undertale over there right now, just so you know.
> 
> If people seem to enjoy my writing, I'll probably want to write more in the future. Right now Undertale is kind of my thing, but I have other fandoms I enjoy. Please, if you'd like to see more from me let me know. Even better, if you have any drabble/etc ideas you'd like to see, shoot them my way! I'd love to start doing prompts. 
> 
> Thanks again!
> 
> End_Transmission


End file.
